The Ikari Supremacy
by AngelNo13Bardiel
Summary: Living a quiet new life, two former Children discover that they have become someone's loose ends to tie up... -Story completed/C&C appreciated-
1. Dog Day Sunrise

**DISCLAIMER:** I still don't own Evangelion or any of the characters, they're still property of…well, whoever owns them these days. This fic's got nothing to do with Rebuild, just the original series/movies. This one's (obviously) the sequel to **THE IKARI IDENTITY**, so read that first if you haven't. And lastly: 'this' is thoughts and "this" is speech.

**THE IKARI SUPREMACY**

Chapter 1: Dog Day Sunrise

* * *

><p>'Ugh…so damn hot,' were the thoughts of a figure in a dark suit. The man was laid out in the tall grass on a small hill overlooking part of the beaches of Osaka. He had been here for some time, watching his targets through the scope of his rifle. His orders were clear that the two were not to be harmed…at least, not yet. 'Guess the man-in-charge'll want them in front of him personally for that,' he thought, continuing his surveillance. The targets were currently engaged in a fight, not that either were out to hurt the other. "Just a couple of kids…" he mused out loud.<p>

A click focused the man's attention from his targets to behind him. Rolling slightly, he found himself looking down the barrel of a silenced handgun…along with distinctly blue hair and red eyes. "First…" he said.

Rei Ayanami looked down at the would-be assassin, her face stoic. "You should have kept silent," she said, giving the trigger a small squeeze. As the man slumped to the ground, she picked up the ejected shell and tossed it into the sea along with the silencer that had been on the gun. She placed the weapon into the bag in her other hand and then turned to walk down the hill, towards the two on the beach…

* * *

><p>"Let's go, Third," Asuka Langley Sohryu said, her stance low and ready for her companion's strike. "I'm not getting any younger."<p>

Shinji Ikari smiled and lashed out with a quick left jab, followed by a sweep of his right leg. Asuka deftly avoided both, his moves already a pattern to her. Before he could regain his footing, she gave her own sweep and knocked him flat onto the sand. "That easy to read by now?" he asked.

"After over a month of this? I'd better be able to," Asuka replied, extending her hand out to him.

Shinji took the offered hand and rose to his feet. "Guess that means I'll have to try and step up to your level, huh?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"That'll always be a losing battle for you," Asuka said. Deciding to take it easy on him for a bit, she raised her foot for a simple-to-dodge kick…or at least, it would have been had Shinji's attention been on her and not whatever he'd been looking at just past her. Instead, said foot caught him right on the forehead and sent him down to the sand. Asuka immediately dropped down to make sure she hadn't seriously injured him. "What the hell, Shinji?" she asked in a worried tone. "Misato could've avoided that…" She then noticed his gaze and followed it to a familiar girl's form walking across the beach towards them.

"Rei?" Shinji asked with wide eyes, rubbing his forehead.

"Are you injured?" Rei asked, unsure of what she had witnessed. She then turned towards Asuka. "I do not understand why you would hurt him…"

"It's alright," Shinji said, getting back onto his feet. "We just spar with each other out here every once in a while, nothing serious. She's right, though…I should've been paying attention"

"Didn't know your attention was off of me," Asuka said, glad she hadn't hurt him. "Good to see you're still among the living, Ayanami," she said to the other girl.

"It is…strange you should put it that way," Rei said, a serious look in her eyes.

Shinji noticed this and spoke up. "Rei…what is it? Has something happened to the others?"

Rei shook her head. "They are still well…at least, for now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asuka asked with a puzzled expression.

Rei looked around the beach, her eyes darting from one location to another. "It is best if we discuss this inside," she said, motioning towards the small house Shinji and Asuka were staying in.

"Uh…okay," Shinji said, following her to the structure. Looking over at Asuka, the redhead just gave him a shrug and walked towards the house. Shaking his head, he followed the two girls inside…

* * *

><p>Inside the house, Rei sat down on the bed while Asuka placed herself at the kitchen table. "Before we get started, would you like some tea?" Shinji asked, standing in the kitchen.<p>

"I am afraid we are pressed for time right now," Rei stated.

Slowly seating himself at the table, Shinji spoke up after a short pause. "Alright then…we're listening."

Taking a deep breath, Rei readied her words. "I have been away since the Commander's death. Mostly information gathering to ensure our safety. During the last few weeks, I had come across some rather…disturbing news."

"And that would be?" Asuka questioned, feeling a knot in her stomach.

"It is not over," Rei answered. "There is someone hunting us."

Shinji and Asuka's faces paled several shades at the last few words. "W…what? But I thought that the Committee…" Shinji began.

Rei shook her head. "It seems Nagisa failed in eliminating one of his targets, a critical oversight I had not thought him capable of."

The room fell silent for a few moments after. "Tell us everything," Shinji said.

"I am unaware of the survivor's former number or name," Rei explained, "but it would seem that two of the members of SEELE were to be caught in an explosion in the Russian branch of NERV. One of them made it out alive, and after word of the Commander's death spread, he has seen fit to regain control of as much of the Committee's assets as he could. While only barely more than Commander Ikari could seize, it is enough. To that end, he has rechristened himself SEELE-0."

"So one of the old men has taken the reins and decided we're to blame, huh?" Asuka questioned, letting out a heavy sigh. "Are we the first to know or did you tell the others yet?"

"They are already aware of the situation," Rei replied, "and sent me here to inform you."

"How long do you figure before they'll find us here?" Asuka asked.

Rei averted her gaze. "They already know."

"What?" Shinji gasped, rising from his seat.

"As I was making my way here," Rei began, "I managed to find a man dressed in a Section Two uniform watching you both through a rifle scope. I do not know if he was merely to observe or eliminate, but…"

"…you got him first, didn't you?" Shinji asked, seating himself back at the table.

Rei nodded. "I had not wished to take another life, but protecting you both took precedence."

"Wish I could say I was honored…" Asuka mused.

"The major sent me to give you that information and this…care package, as Mr. Ryoji put it," Rei said, handing them the bag she had been carrying.

Shinji opened it up to find several banded stacks of money, each one of a different type. Deeper into the bag, he found a couple of forged passports for him and Asuka. And below that, an M9 handgun. Taking the weapon from the bag, he hefted its familiar weight and sighed deeply. "So it's back to running for me, huh?" he asked, giving a small laugh. "Funny that this time it isn't by choice…"

"I understand your reservations," Rei started, "but this is how it must be."

"And what about you?" Shinji asked, returning the weapon to its place in the bag.

"I will return to the bunker and gather the others," Rei explained. "We shall leave for the last known location of Zero."

"What, you don't want us to go with you?" Asuka questioned.

"Major Katsuragi felt it was better to split his attention between two groups," Rei said. "All she said was to travel anywhere but west."

"Russia, huh?" Shinji asked.

Rei nodded. "It is a likely place to begin. If nothing else, we may be able to ascertain the locations of any remaining SEELE bases."

A thick silence hung in the air around the house, nobody sure what to say. The two former Children that had been staying here were digesting the terrible news they'd been handed. Once again, they were on the run for their lives. 'And this time,' Shinji thought, 'they're not going to spare me.' Standing up from the table, he walked over to the small dresser near the bed and procured a backpack from the otherwise empty bottom drawer.

"And just what are you doing?" Asuka asked, walking over to him.

Taking a deep breath, Shinji prepared himself for what he'd have to say. "Rei…I want you to do me a favor."

"Go on," Rei said.

"Take Asuka to the others and go," Shinji said. "I can't-"

"Oh, the hell you are!" Asuka shouted., getting right in his face "What was all that about 'I'm not going anywhere'?"

"Asuka…" Shinji began. "You know I meant every word when I said that…"

"Then why send me away now?" Asuka asked, small tears forming at the edges of her eyes.

"I can't have you running with me," Shinji said, not looking her in the eye. "I want you to go with Rei and everyone else, you'll be safer."

"And what about you?" Asuka questioned, grabbing him by the sleeve. "You think you're just going out there to bait them away from us?"

"If that's what it takes to keep you safe…" Shinji said quietly.

The slap hadn't been a surprise to Shinji, but the force behind it certainly was. "I thought you loved me enough to trust my judgment," Asuka said, feeling a few stray tears fall.

After rubbing his cheek, Shinji pulled Asuka into a tight hug. "I do. But this time just feels…different. I'm afraid to lose you. And this time, it could really be over."

"You think that thought's not on my mind, too?" Asuka questioned softly. "I can't…no, I won't let you leave here alone."

Sighing, Shinji pulled back slightly. "So what you're saying is…you're just too stubborn to get rid of?" he asked with a smirk.

"Damned right," Asuka said, freeing one hand to wipe her eyes.

"Okay then," Shinji began, releasing her, "gather what you'll need. And remember, we're traveling light."

"Fine…" Asuka said, opening the two drawers that held her clothes. "But after a couple of mornings without makeup or showers, you'll wish you hadn't said that," she finished with a grin.

Smiling at her, Shinji turned back towards Rei. "Guess that settles that, then."

"I…see," Rei said, the whole situation that had just played out puzzling her a bit. "Are you sure you will be alright?"

"I don't know," Shinji admitted, "but we'll certainly try to keep one step ahead."

"Where will you go in the short term?" Rei asked.

"Not sure," Shinji answered. "For now, out of town and then out of the country. As to where…" He stopped to shake his head. "We'll just see what we can catch in another city."

"I understand," Rei said, standing up and heading for the door. "Shinji…be safe."

"Same to you, Rei," Shinji replied. "Keep a close watch over Misato."

Rei nodded, walking out the entrance and into the midday heat. Turning to see Asuka stuff a handful of clothes into the backpack, Shinji spoke up. "Got what you'll need?"

"Actually, make that 'we'," Asuka said. "I grabbed a handful for you, too."

"Oh, okay," Shinji said, taking the contents of the bag and placing them into the backpack. Except for the gun, which he handed to Asuka. "I want you to carry it. You were always a better shot than me."

"Better fighter, too," Asuka teased.

"I told you, I'm trying to reach your level," Shinji teased back.

"And like I said," Asuka continued, "that'll be an uphill battle for you." Both teens shared a short laugh, trying to squelch down the fear that coursed through them…knowing they were once again being hunted.

* * *

><p>Some time later, Shinji and Asuka found themselves walking back into the center of town. They hadn't seen Rei, although that was hardly surprising. 'She'd have to want to be found,' he had thought, knowing full well how well he'd managed to avoid people back in Tokyo-2. And all the while, they had kept an eye on everyone and everything around them. No telling who were covert SEELE operatives and who were just vacationers. Both made a mental note to avoid large cities, if possible.<p>

Asuka stopped in her tracks in front of a vehicle-rental agency. "Can't go the whole way on foot," she explained. "That'd take too damned long." Shinji agreed, it certainly wasn't a bad idea. Travel through the countryside would take days…and they would rather hurry to leave the island. Walking inside, both were greeted by a young man that couldn't have been out of his mid-twenties.

"Something I can do for you?" the young man asked.

"We're looking for whatever you've got," Asuka spoke up, "preferably something fast."

The young man gave a cursory look over both teens. "Don't think either of you is old enough to drive."

Shaking her head, Asuka continued. "Look…I don't have the time or energy to explain. We just need transportation. Now."

"I don't want to get involved in anything that'll get me fired," the young man said, waving a hand.

"Oh, for the love of…" Asuka began, stopping to open the backpack up and rummage through it. Placing a small brick of yen down on the counter. "Let's try this another way," she started, a wide grin on her face, "what'll this amount get us?"

The young man raised an eyebrow and picked up the money, looking over how much there was. His gaze went back and forth between them. Sighing, he finally spoke up. "Alright, I know when not to ask questions," he said, reaching for a set of keys under the desk. "Left side of the building, second one from the end. It's worth close to what you gave me." He tossed the keys to Shinji, who barely caught them. "I didn't see you, you didn't get it from me, right?"

"Sure, whatever you say," Asuka said with a wink, walking back outside.

Shinji followed and soon found what the young man had 'sold' them: a large American-made motorcycle, which he'd once heard referred to as a 'cruiser'. "Somehow I don't think it's worth what we gave for it," he said with a hint of sarcasm.

Asuka shrugged. "Not like we'll need the yen. We're leaving Japan, after all…" Glancing down the street, she caught sight of a black sedan with three men inside watching them. "Shit…I think we've got company."

Looking to see what she had, Shinji noticed it as well. A Section Two vehicle, he guessed. He'd seen them a few times before when they were with NERV. 'Guess that mean's they're in Zero's pocket now,' he thought. Quickly affixing the backpack onto himself, he climbed on the bike and cranked it up. "Asuka, hurry and get on."

Asuka nodded and climbed on the back of the bike. "Glad someone else'll be doing the crazy driving this time," she said, remembering the night she'd escaped Tokyo-3 with Shinji.

"Hold on tight," Shinji said, giving the engine a quick rev and kicking down on the starter.

Asuka gripped tightly onto Shinji as he started the bike slowly down the road, not daring to look behind him. Keeping at a leisurely pace, they soon came out onto one of the main roads in town.

And that's where the slow pace ended as the sedan they'd seen came barreling out of the alleyway.

"So much for hoping they hadn't seen us," Shinji thought aloud, quickly accelerating to a high speed to avoid the car. Darting between other vehicles, he tried to get lost in the semi-busy crowd. But the car just kept up with them, never more than a car length or two behind. 'Think, Shinji,' he told himself, 'how to lose them?' A glance down a small side street gave him an idea.

Taking a hard right into the narrow passage, Shinji braced himself for a set of short steps they'd have to go down. Another set of steps back up also gave them both a slight jolt. "You could've warned me!" Asuka shouted.

"Sorry," Shinji muttered, a smile just creeping onto his features. Coming back out onto a larger street, he quickly turned in the direction of the main road out of the city. After only a few feet further, the black sedan wheeled around from another street and continued its pursuit.

"Damn persistent," Shinji said, looking for a way away from their hunters. Movement at his back brought his attention to the passenger with him. "Asuka, what are you-"

"Just pay attention to driving," Asuka cut him off, opening the backpack and reaching into it, "I've got an idea."

'Uh-oh,' Shinji thought, remembering a few of Asuka's 'ideas' from the past. A few seconds later, he felt her attempting to cross around him to the front of the bike.

"Can't shoot from my angle," Asuka explained, motioning for Shinji to lift his right arm higher. He did so without releasing the handlebar, letting her slide under it and in front of him. "Don't go getting any idea right now," she teased, "it's definitely bad timing."

Shinji felt himself heat up a little, but kept his eyes on the road. Asuka was currently in his lap, her arms around him and the M9 in her hand. Shaking his head slightly, he focused all he could on evasion.

Asuka lined up and took three quick shots at the front glass of the sedan…only to see them crack it slightly. "Goddamn bulletproof windows…" she fumed under her breath. "Try to get around their side," she spoke in his ear.

Shinji nodded. "Just hang on tight," he said softly. He pulled the bike into a hard left and waited for the car to pass them. As it did, the driver tried to make the same move, almost tipping the car. Asuka used this short window to fire several rounds at the tires that were still touching ground. The tires ruptured, continuing the car's spin until it was overturned in the middle of the busy street and still skidding on its roof.

"All the break we'll need right there," Asuka said, looking at the overturned car. Shinji nodded, revving the bike up again and resuming the trip out of town. The redhead looked down at her companion, an almost calm smile on his face. "Don't tell me you're enjoying this?"

Shinji looked at Asuka through his peripheral vision. "It's not that…"

"Then what's with that look?" Asuka asked.

Shinji's smile didn't drop in the least. "I…think I'm enjoying the bike. It just feels so…free."

"Then maybe one day, when this is all over with, we'll see about Misato letting you keep one," Asuka said with a smile, giving him a small kiss. "That's your reward for getting us out of there," she explained. Then a physical sensation from her lap caused her look to darken. "I thought I told you not to get any ideas…"

"Vibration from the bike, I promise," Shinji said, his smile remaining and a slight blush on his face.

"Uh-huh," Asuka teased, moving back into her initial position behind him. "You just keep telling yourself that, mister Ikari."

Shinji released the breath he'd been holding and decided to concentrate on the highway leading out of Osaka…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, one of the men in the car pulled himself from the vehicle. One of his passengers was conscious but badly injured, while the other was out cold. Pulling a phone from his coat, he pressed one of the quick-dial numbers and prepared himself for the person on the other line.<p>

"I'm listening," a voice with a thick Russian accent said.

"Sir, I'm afraid we've lost the Second and Third Children," the agent said.

There was a long silence on the other end. "They knew you were coming?"

"One of our men was found near where they were staying," the agent replied. "Eliminated, sir."

"There's always one who takes his work too far," the voice said. "His ignorance got him killed. What should be your excuse?"

"My apologies, sir," the agent said, wiping his forehead with his sleeve. "They were able to avoid us and cause our vehicle to become…incapable of further pursuit."

"You underestimated them," the voice spoke.

"We did, sir. I have no excuses," the agent admitted.

"It is of no real consequence," the voice said. "We can reacquire them anytime. Just do not fail me again."

"Yes, sir," the agent replied, putting the phone back into his coat.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, four people were currently working their way through the dense forests of the Japanese countryside. And two of them hadn't had to spend any real time away from civilization. "Ugh…never did like hiking," Misato Katsuragi said with a heavy breath, hefting a large bag.<p>

"We must avoid detection wherever we can," Rei said. "I had though that was understood."

"It was," Misato replied, wishing she'd had just a few hours more sleep. "That doesn't mean I have to like it."

"C'mon, Misato…why not enjoy the trip while we can?" Kaji Ryoji spoke up. He was following close behind, one hand on the sidearm at his hip.

"Hey, some of us never spent time camping!" Misato answered, irritation in her tone.

"At least I'm not complaining," Ritsuko Akagi said, sweating lightly and wishing she wasn't so used to wearing heels.

"See? Even Ritsu's settled into the pattern of things," Kaji offered.

"Not like there's any real choice in the matter…" Misato said under her breath. "Rei, just where are we headed? There's no airports near here…"

"No, there are none," Rei replied. "But we are not traveling by ordinary means."

"Didn't think it'd be that easy," Misato said, wishing they hadn't needed to bring so many 'essentials'. 'And not one bit of alcohol…' she thought sadly. After learning one of the Committee had survived, she'd needed a serious drink. 'Can't do that, though,' she mused, 'need to be clear and aware for anything.' They'd been traveling through forests and dirt roads for several miles, all but Rei unaware of their destination.

Kaji noticed the major's dark look and walked closer alongside her. "Something you want to talk about?" he asked.

Misato shook her head. "I'm worried about Shinji and Asuka…"

"I know," Kaji said. "But Rei was sure they'll be alright."

"That doesn't help me," Misato replied, giving him a cross look. "They're like my kids, for chrissakes."

"I think it's just as much that you don't trust them by themselves," Kaji said with his usual grin.

Misato gave him her meanest stare, hoping he'd just drop this. "Oh, please…it's not like they're us."

"Something you'd like to share?" Ritsuko joked, walking between the two and past them. Noticing Rei's stare, she spoke up. "What is it?"

"It is nothing more than an observation, but," Rei began, turning back to continue the hike, "I find your natural hair color more fitting."

Ritsuko blinked a few times. The blonde coloring had washed out of her hair weeks ago, but it was the first time anyone but Misato and Kaji had seen it.

"I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable," Rei spoke up at the scientist's silence. "It was merely an observation I made."

"No, it's alright," Ristuko said, shaking her head. "Listen…Rei, I-"

"If this is about the past, let us leave it there," Rei cut in.

Ritsuko nodded, keeping pace behind the albino girl. "I just wanted to say…I've let it go."

"I do not understand," Rei said.

"I had a lot of…animosity towards you," Ritsuko admitted. "Gendo favored you, and it just made me feel like I was playing second-fiddle."

"You know it was because of my…purpose," Rei said.

"Yeah," Ritsuko answered, "but that doesn't mean I shouldn't apologize for it."

"There is no need," Rei said. "All is forgiven and forgotten."

"Thanks," Ritsuko offered with a small smile. Rei just nodded and continued leading the group towards their destination…

* * *

><p>Right around then, Shinji pulled the bike into the Tokyo-2 city limits. The ride had been quiet (aside from the sound of the engine) and he had marveled at the feeling of freedom it brought him. 'Yeah, definitely going to consider keeping one when this is over,' he thought. Maneuvering the bike into a small side street further into town, he shut it off and turned to his passenger. "Alright, time to go on foot," he said.<p>

Asuka nodded and released her hold on his midsection. Stretching, she turned to see Shinji staring sadly at the bike. "Rides pretty good, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, much better than an EVA," Shinji answered. "Hate to know the money we spent on it…"

"Hey, it's only money…you can't take it with you," Asuka said with a shrug. "Maybe we could paint it up to match Unit-01, a way for someone to know it's yours?"

Shinji just laughed and shook his head, leading the way out onto the city streets. They both knew they had to get out of the country. On the way here, they'd decided by sea was a pretty good idea. 'Not that many people travel that way these days,' he thought.

Moving towards the docks, Shinji was reminded of the last time he'd been here. As he looked about the various ships, one name jumped out at him. 'There's no way…' he thought, his pace quickening.

As the two approached the ship, a figure standing near the entry plank became aware of their presence. Turning towards them, he spoke up. "Well, I'll be damned…" Mathieu said, "didn't think I'd see you again, lad."

Shinji reached out a hand to the old captain. "Good to see you again, sir."

Shaking the offered hand, Mathieu smiled warmly. "Heh…good to see young people with some real manners," he said. He then looked over at Asuka. "Ah…traveling with a girlfriend, are we?"

Shinji's cheeks reddened at the words. "Y-you could say that…"

"And what might your name be, lass?" Mathieu asked.

"Asuka, sir," Asuka replied, bowing slightly. "Heard from Shinji how you helped him out. I guess I ought to thank you."

"Oh, there's no need for that," Mathieu said, "I wasn't going to let a boy his age drown at sea." Turning back towards Shinji, he continued. "Guess that means you've sorted out why you were out there to begin with…"

"Not quite yet," Shinji said, his expression dropping slightly. "I'm afraid I'll need to ask you for a favor."

"Still as full of mysteries as I remember," Mathieu mused. "Well, what do you need?"

"Where are you headed?" Shinji questioned.

"Across the ocean to America," Mathieu answered. "Got some work just off the northwestern coast. Just gathering what we'll need for the trip there."

"Could you take us with you?" Shinji asked, looking about the docks for anyone eavesdropping. "I can't explain it right now, but we need to get out of the country…"

Mathieu looked from one to the other, studying their expressions. "Never seen kids your age in what seems like so much trouble…"

"Look," Asuka began, "we can pay you if you want-"

"Ah, keep your money," Mathieu said, moving up the entry plank. "I just expect you to tell me everything later."

"Thank you, sir," Shinji said, moving aside to let Asuka board first.

"Don't thank me yet," Mathieu added. "I still don't know your side of the story. And I have been curious about that for some time."

Leading them down below deck, Mathieu pointed to the bunk room. "We've got a couple of spare cots you're welcome to," he said.

"Yes, sir," they both said together.

Mathieu motioned for them to follow him into his private quarters. Inside, Shinji and Asuka took seats at a small table and waited for the captain to speak. He searched through a small cabinet and retrieved a bottle full of light brown liquid. "You'll not mind if I have a drink while listening?" Both shook their heads. Placing a glass before each of them and one for himself, he poured a small amount in all three glasses.

"Uh…I don't drink," Shinji spoke up.

"Figured as much," Mathieu said, "you both look pretty damned young. But I'd feel better not drinking alone. At least have one."

Shinji looked over to Asuka, who just shrugged and gave him a weak smile. "Alright then, guess we'll join you for one."

"There's a good lad," Mathieu said, seating himself and raising his glass. "Here's to a safe trip."

Shinji and Asuka both raised their glasses to his. After tapping the three together lightly, they downed the liquid. Almost immediately, the two former pilots made noises somewhere between choking and gasping.

"Heh…whiskey is always a bit strong for first-timers," Mathieu said, pouring himself another shot.

The burning in his throat subsiding, Shinji spoke up first. "I hope it's not all like that. I'd wonder what Misato likes about it."

"Nah, beer's not like that at all," Asuka said, finding her voice again but the look on her face remaining. Noticing Shinji's odd expression, she continued. "What? So I've snuck one or two of hers away before, it's not like she'd notice…"

Shinji smiled and turned back towards Mathieu. "Well, I guess we do owe you an explanation…" And over the next few hours, he recounted most of the events leading here…the Angels, the EVAs, NERV, SEELE, every last important detail…

*******To be continued…*******

**A/N:** Not much to say here at this time, just that you should stick around for the rest.

One new thing I'd like to try: matching up scenes to specific music. Think of it as a visit to my personal mental theater. And as long as this is my Hollywood action/thriller take on EVA, I figured trying to make a (partial) soundtrack for it was only fitting.

For the motorcycle chase scene, find and listen to _The Little Things_ by **Danny Elfman** (it's on the **_Wanted_** soundtrack).

We'll save the omake for Supremacy's last chapter. The girls need their rest, after all.

Pre-read for this chapter was again done by the team of Dark Machine, Eric Blair, gesser87, and JimmyWolk. Good work as always, gentlemen.

Small note: this chapter and all previous/following it were written around late June/early July last year. So a quick "sorry" to everyone who may have been waiting for something after TLaWR. Revisions and pre-reading can take quite a bit of time, it would seem…

For any of you who are new to the community, all of my older (2004-2006) works have undergone a small bit of tweaking (as of the 14th of June 2010). So go take a look, tell me what you think. And review! Even if it's not positive, review!

As usual: good comments will be appreciated, bad ones will be ignored (or kept for firewood). But I do favor good/helpful criticism, so send it my way!

**-AngelNo13Bardiel-**


	2. Enjoy the Silence

See Chapter 1 for disclaimer.

**THE IKARI SUPREMACY**

Chapter 2: Enjoy the Silence

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back on the mainland, the others were still traveling to wherever Rei was leading them. "Geez, how much longer?" Misato said, the day's walk grating on her nerves.<p>

Ritsuko sighed. "I swear, you complain out loud one more time-"

"We are here," Rei spoke up, interrupting the two women.

"Huh?" Misato asked, looking around the area. It was a small clearing in an otherwise dense forest. A small hill nearby, no homes…nothing out of the ordinary. "I…don't see anything, Rei."

Rei didn't respond, only walking over to the hill and gripping its edge while pulling back. The others soon realized the hill to be a tarp as it fell away to reveal something metal beneath. "A VTOL?" Misato asked.

"Indeed," Rei answered, "this will be our transport."

"And just why is this here?" Kaji questioned.

"This was my insertion vehicle while I…worked for the Commander," Rei explained. "It has remained prepared and ready for some time."

"Rei, remind me when this is over that I owe you a drink," Misato said, walking over to the hatch.

"Stop," Rei said with some volume. "Do not walk any further." Removing a small device from her bag, she keyed in a quick sequence, a beep sounding from the craft afterwards. "It is safe now."

"Safe for what?" Misato asked.

"Explosive trigger," Rei stated, opening the door inside. "If you were to try open the hatch with it armed, it would be equivalent to one-twentieth of an N2 mine."

"Uh…thanks, then," Misato said, her eyes wide.

The others followed Rei inside the vehicle, closing the hatch tightly and placing their supplies in the small cargo hold. "Wait…who's flying this thing?" Ritsuko asked. "Last I checked, neither of you were pilots of any kind," she said, motioning to Misato and Kaji.

"I will," Rei stated, taking her seat in the cockpit.

"Figured as much," Kaji said, taking a seat behind her. "Ladies, buckle up. This may be a bumpy ride."

"I am quite accomplished, I assure you," Rei said, no humor in her tone.

"And just how are we going to remain undetected in this?" Misato asked.

"This model was built without any tracking apparatus," Rei answered, flipping switches and going through the usual startup routine. "Commander's orders." With startup finished, she then pulled back on the steering column, raising the craft above the ground.

As the VTOL began to climb above the treeline, Misato took one last look out the window at the Japanese countryside. 'Shinji…Asuka…' she thought, 'I hope you're both safe and hidden.'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with his story finished, Shinji fell silent along with the two other current occupants of the captain's quarters. "Well, that's…" Mathieu began, shaking his head at the information he'd been handed, "that's pretty far out there, I'll give you both that."<p>

"All I promised was the truth, sir," Shinji said. "Nothing more."

Mathieu kicked back another shot, his fourth since the discussion began. "Always knew something strange was happening in Tokyo-3," he said, "damned Angels appearing and all…"

"Not that anyone else had much of a clue what was underneath it all," Asuka added, "not even us."

"Weird thinking back on it now," Mathieu thought aloud.

"What's that?" Shinji asked.

Mathieu leaned back in his chair. "Let's see…it had to have been nearly five months ago," he began. "I was still working this stretch of coast then, and that one Angel fell outta the damned sky was visible clearly from out there. And all I could think was, 'What kind of person would be up to fighting such things?'. Heh…funny it turned out to be people almost a quarter my age. And two of them were you, no less!"

Shinji and Asuka both shared a smile at the captain's reminiscing, bringing them both back to a time before things became…complicated. Well, complicated for them at least.

"Hell, I'm honored to have you both onboard now," Mathieu said, standing up and placing the bottle and glasses back into their place.

"Oh, there's no need for that…" Shinji said nervously. Asuka remained quiet, feeling glad for the first time in a while of her previous accomplishments.

"Not too surprising to hear governments are still using children to wage war for them, though," Mathieu added sadly.

"What do you mean?" Asuka questioned.

"Miss," Mathieu began, "a long time before Second Impact, that was the way a lot of poorer countries filled out their armies: child soldiers. Saw a lot of it in the service, broke my heart every time…"

"Service?" Shinji asked.

"Ah…British army," Mathieu explained. "Did my duty up until Second Impact. After that, well…there were more pressing matters than needing to go to war. It's amazing the people that get brought together while surviving."

"Yeah, we can relate to that," Asuka said, giving Shinji a slight grin.

"But it just goes to show how little we've come since," Mathieu continued. "Still using children to fight wars. Not just against other people this time, but also things from science fiction." He looked at the wall clock. "Ah, look at me. Ramblin' on like a man twenty years older…I should really quit botherin' the both of you."

"Oh, you're not bothering us in the least, sir," Shinji said. "It's nice to just have a conversation to…take the edge off, so to speak."

Mathieu nodded. "Aye…you've both still got some serious things to deal with," he said, remembering why they needed a ride across the ocean.

"And deal with them we shall," Asuka chimed in, a determined look in her eye and an edge to her voice.

Mathieu gave a short, hearty laugh. "Now that's the spirit, lass! I can only reckon you'll give 'em all nine levels of Hell in one go."

"Oh, you just don't know the half of it," Shinji replied with a smile. "On a bad enough day, I figure Asuka could take down the entire JSSDF by herself."

"Maybe with Unit-02, you mean," Asuka said proudly.

"I dunno, your moods can be…extreme," Shinji said, wincing at his own understatement.

"Then you've just got to keep me in a good one until then," Asuka finished, giving him a playful hit on the arm.

Mathieu gave another small laugh at their exchange. "Ah, youth. Something I wish I could buy more of," he mused.

Shinji turned to the captain. "Hey…can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing, m'boy," Mathieu replied.

"Is there anything I could do onboard?" Shinji asked. "You said we're going to be three or four days from shore, and I don't want to feel like a fifth wheel around here."

"Nonsense," Mathieu offered, "you're my guests. Why on Earth should you feel the need to-"

"Trust me," Asuka cut in, "it's just his way. He was always like that around the apartment."

"Well, since you put it that way…" Mathieu started, "what can you do?"

"I…I've been told I'm a fairly good cook," Shinji said, his face a bit red. He hated to flaunt any talent around others.

"I suppose I'm fine with that," Mathieu concluded. "I can tell you for certain our cook's gonna love you for this. Man can be a right lazy bastard some days."

The two teens shared the captain in a good laugh before all three departed from his quarters. Before leaving to walk out on deck, Asuka gave Shinji a quick peck on the cheek and a wink. The boy smiled brightly before continuing to follow Mathieu to the kitchen area…

* * *

><p>Several hours later, the others found themselves deep inside Russian airspace and nearing a landing site near NERV Russia. "We will be touching down shortly," Rei informed them.<p>

"And just how long a walk from there?" Misato asked. Her feet still ached from their hike the day before.

"No more than a few miles," Rei stated. "It was a necessary precaution for escape."

"Always planning three steps ahead, eh?" Kaji questioned.

"No…five is how many I was trained to stay ahead," Rei answered.

Kaji stared at the former First Child. 'Real nice work you've done with this one, Gendo,' he thought darkly. He could only hope it was less ingrained in Asuka or Shinji.

"Are you so sure we'll find anything here?" Ritsuko asked.

"No," Rei admitted, "but even if it is not, it could lead us elsewhere."

"Is that why you brought me?" Ritsuko continued. "To pick their MAGI's brains?"

Rei shook her head. "Only a partial reason, Dr. Akagi. I would not have left you in that bunker to be found by SEELE operatives. The major would not have forgiven me."

"Oh…" Ritsuko said, sitting further back in her seat.

"We are here," Rei announced, maneuvering the craft over a small canyon. "There is no forest cover here, so this location is a necessity." After touching down, she turned to the others. "Arm yourselves before exiting. We do not know who will be awaiting us."

"Gotcha," Misato said, unbuckling herself and heading towards the cargo bay. Along the wall were several different assault weapons of varying calibers. "Variety is the spice of death," she mused. "Think I'll just stick with my regular," she said, looking down at her NERV-issued handgun.

"Very well," Rei said, picking up an M4 from the rack. She walked out of the craft and kept her weapon ready, looking for any movement other than them. The sun was just beginning to set, night still a couple of hours away. "We must stay low until darkness has fallen."

The four walked in slow silence for a while, out of the canyon and onto the otherwise flat expanse of land around the area. "At least there's nothing here to see us," Kaji said.

"No, the area around the Russian branch is desolate," Rei replied. "Nothing to see us, but almost nowhere to hide."

"Always a downside to an upside," Misato said, remembering an old saying.

The trip resumed in silence. As the sun finally set, they reached a gathering of small burned-out structures. Rei walked over to one of the buildings, pointing her weapon in through the window. Not getting any reaction from inside, she quickly opened the door and motioned for the rest to enter.

"Now what do you suppose this place was?" Kaji asked.

"I'm guessing either an observation post," Ritsuko offered, "or a deserted town. Whichever it was, it's been empty for a while. There's dust covering everything."

"Indeed," Rei said. "I used this as an outpost once before." Moving towards the window, she removed a pair of binoculars from the pack they'd brought. Searching the horizon for any activity, she caught sight of something at their destination. "I am afraid we will be here for a while."

"I don't like the sound of that," Misato said, looking out the window near the girl.

"I am unsure who they are," Rei began, "but there are several vehicles parked around the perimeter of the NERV branch here. Military, I am sure of that much."

"Probably a purge," Kaji said. "By the time we get there, there may not be anything left."

"Regardless, we shall wait," Rei concluded. "There are far too many of them to approach head-on."

"Well…settle in, folks," Misato half-heartedly joked, "it's gonna be a long night. Or two."

* * *

><p>The next day, Shinji stood out on the deck of the ship feeling the midday sun and the sea wind. It was such a contrast to the day before, calming and feeling more like his and Asuka's stay in Osaka.<p>

Then Shinji felt two slender arms encircle him. "I can still sneak up on you so easily," Asuka said into his ear. "That's a bad sign for someone looking to hide."

"Not when we're on the same skill level," Shinji said with a blush.

Asuka released Shinji and stood beside him at the side of the ship, leaning along the railing. "You sleep alright?" she asked.

"Not the most comfortably, but yeah," Shinji replied. The cots they were given were barely larger than they were and a bit stiff, but it was better than no sleep.

"Shame there's no shower…" Asuka mused.

"Tell you what," Shinji offered, "first thing we'll do once we arrive is get a hotel room. Then you can take as long a shower as you want. Deal?"

"Sounds good," Asuka said, turning to look at him. "Why can't all men be as accommodating as you?"

"Does that mean you consider me a man now?" Shinji teased.

Asuka gave him a small shove. "Not hardly. More of a general thought, really."

The two shared a short laugh after that. "You know…" Shinji began.

"Hmm? What's that?" Asuka questioned.

"It just occurred to me…this is how we first met," Shinji said with a smile.

"You mean at sea?" Asuka asked, remembering back to that time.

"Yeah," Shinji reminisced. "God, it's been just over six months, but it feels like a lifetime ago."

"It was, in a way," Asuka said. "Honest question: what was your first impression of me?"

"You really want the answer to that?" Shinji asked back.

"Yeah, sure," Asuka replied. "I can take the truth, y'know…"

Shinji sighed heavily before continuing. "I thought you were beautiful…easily one of the most beautiful girls I'd ever seen. And you stood in this way that said you had nothing but confidence. And then you opened your mouth…"

Asuka cut him off with a small punch. "Hey!"

"…and while I heard insulting things come out of it," Shinji continued as if she hadn't hit him, "I couldn't help but think of how you sounded. Speaking of which…one of these days, I'd love to hear you sing."

"Oh…" Asuka said, turning away to hide her blush. "I thought you were going to say something you'd regret." She lowered her head a bit. "You remember what my first impression of you was, huh?"

Shinji smiled at the memory. "Oh yes. I believe the words were, 'Such a boring little boy'."

"That didn't mean I didn't find you cute…" Asuka admitted. "You were just such an apologetic doormat back then. And you still hang on to some of that."

"I thought you found that endearing," Shinji teased.

"Oh, I don't mind being worshipped," Asuka said, "not at all. And these last few weeks, you haven't fallen back on that much. Besides…" She turned towards him. "I know you really love me."

Shinji said nothing, just smiling at her and turning back to watch the horizon…

* * *

><p>Back in Russia, the others had taken turns keeping watch while the rest caught whatever sleep they could. It was currently Misato's turn, and she was both anxious and sober…dangerous qualities for the former NERV major. "Wish they'd move on already," she said for the seventh time that hour, "I hate waiting for something to happen."<p>

A small hand on her shoulder caused Misato to jump a little. "I did not mean to alarm you," Rei said, taking a seat next to her.

"It's alright," Misato said, giving the girl a smile. "I'm just getting antsy waiting for them to make a move."

"I do not understand," Rei stated.

"I guess you're just a lot more patient than I am," Misato admitted. "This waiting around and not knowing about Shinji and Asuka is really unnerving me."

"You should not worry about them," Rei said. "They seemed ready to protect one another."

"They have been getting closer since he reappeared," Misato replied. "Not that I didn't see it before…"

"What do you mean?" Rei asked.

"Oh, they've tried to hide it," Misato explained, "but I could see though them both after a while. All they really needed was to see past the other's bullshit. Something it took Kaji and I years to do."

"I…see," Rei said, not really understanding but satisfied with the major's explanation.

"I just hope you'll find a nice guy yourself one day," Misato said, smiling at the girl. "You're just as entitled to be happy as they are." She sighed heavily. "Still wish I could get ahold of a beer, though…"

"Your shift is nearly up," Rei began, rummaging around in a bag, "so I shall give you this as well as take up your watch." She pulled her hand out of the bag, a can of Yebisu in her grip. "I grabbed it before leaving the bunker. I am afraid it is the only one you had left."

Misato's eyes lit up at the sight. "Rei…I swear, I could kiss you," she said, accepting the gift. 'It's warm, but I couldn't give a damn,' she thought happily.

Rei blushed slightly. "I…do not think that would be a good idea."

"It's just a saying, don't take it literally," Misato said, popping the top and gulping down the can's contents in one long drink. She barely suppressed making her usual post-beer shout. 'Bad idea right now,' she thought. "Oh God, that hit the spot," she said. "Thanks a lot, Rei."

"You are welcome," Rei said. "Now I shall take up the watch. Get some rest."

"Hey, no need to tell me twice," Misato said, moving over to an area under the window to get whatever sleep she could…

* * *

><p>Day two onboard Mathieu's boat was once again all quiet. Shinji busied himself in the galley for most of the day, while Asuka saw fit to use part of the deck to work on her tan…after warning the deckhands to keep well away from her or she'd show them just how dangerous she was over anything in the sea.<p>

During the afternoon lull on day three, Asuka decided that a bit of fun was in order. She found Shinji relaxing out near the bow of the ship, deep in thought. Walking up to him, she whispered her plan into the boy's ear. Blinking a few times, a smile formed on his face as he understood what she meant to do.

Moving out onto an empty portion of the deck, Shinji and Asuka began to spar like they had done so often in Osaka. The difference being that, this one time, each one clearly telegraphed every move to the other. Not that anyone who watched would be able to tell, both of them moving faster than a normal fight would go. But every punch was pulled, every move exaggerated…all of which soon drew the attention of everyone else on board.

The sounds of cheers and applause were lost to the two former Children as they continued their own form of ballet, both a testament to their skill as well as their unison training close to a year earlier. Both couldn't hide the smiles on their faces as they moved about one another, dodging and 'landing' blows. It had become a form of bonding for them, and both didn't mind the audience that had gathered. Asuka had been looking to break some tension (as well as boredom), and Shinji was all too happy to help her out. After all, he knew the redhead loved playing to a crowd.

They kept this going for nearly an hour, both sweating and starting to run out of breath. Asuka decided it was time to go in for the kill and shot Shinji a wink. He nodded, understanding what she was getting at. He went for a high kick that the redhead cleanly dodged while bringing her own leg around to wrap around the remaining limb he was using for support. He collapsed onto the deck with her standing over him, a wide smirk on her face.

"First one knocked down loses," Asuka stated, extending a hand to him. "That was what we agreed on."

Shinji accepted the hand, unable to do anything but smile. As he looked around the deck, he saw the workers currently collecting and paying bets that had been taken during the match. It seemed like Asuka had been favored to win. 'More like she set it up,' Shinji thought, smiling brightly. 'Wouldn't be surprising, really.' Glancing over to her, he saw the redhead all too happy with her 'victory', bowing to the crowd a few times before walking back to her companion.

"Was it good for you?" Asuka asked, a genuine smile on her face.

"Great for me," Shinji answered, still trying to catch his breath. "You set the house against me, didn't you?"

"Why, whatever do you mean?" Asuka questioned in a voice heavy with sarcasm.

As the workers dispersed, the two teens laid out on the deck and shared a laugh. For one brief moment, they had forgotten they were on the run and hiding from greater powers…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, it was the third night for the other group. Their days and nights had passed much more slowly, with the adults occasionally bringing out a deck of cards to keep themselves from being driven nuts by the lack of activity from the base. Rei was currently on watch, keeping her gaze fixed on the mostly-underground structure in the distance. She was used to watching targets for some time before an opportunity would present itself. That didn't mean she didn't know boredom, however…she just couldn't put a word to that feeling.<p>

Suppressing a yawn, Rei took a moment to check the condition of her weapon. A quick field-strip and reassemble later, she returned to her surveillance. After a few more minutes, there was a flurry of activity near the base entrance. She could make out shapes piling outside and into the APCs and VTOLs nearby, making a quick exit. 'Time to go,' she thought.

Rei moved away from the window to wake the others. A moment before she would get there, though, a flash of light and heat drew her attention back towards the opening she had been watching out of. Misato immediately jumped awake, drawing her gun towards the sudden rush of noise. "Wh…where are they?" she shouted, aiming around the room.

"There is no one but us," Rei said. Outside, she could see what had happened: the base had been all but erased from the Earth, what little of it that was above ground collapsing into the dirt.

Kaji was at the ready just after Misato's outburst, staring out at the now-rising tower of smoke and flame. "Oh, just great…" he mused, walking over to the window.

"Guess that means it was a purge," Ritsuko stated, rubbing her head and trying to regain her footing after such a jarring wake-up call. "What a mess…"

Misato stood by the window, looking out at the destruction. "Fuck!" she exclaimed, hitting a nearby wall with her fist. "Three days here and every bit of it wasted." She slumped against the wall a bit, the tension in her body just ready to burst.

"There was nothing we could do," Rei explained. "Whoever was here only just evacuated, most likely triggering a remote detonation. And there were far too many of them to make it anything but a suicide mission."

"I know, but…" Misato replied, stopping to sigh. "It's just frustrating as hell, you know?"

"I understand," Rei answered, slinging her rifle over one shoulder, "but we must move on. This facility is lost."

Kaji nodded, helping Misato to stand up straight. "You alright?" he asked.

Misato shook her head, giving him a weak smile. "Yeah…just not the best way to wake up."

"No kidding," Ritsuko stated flatly. "I'm used to some coffee, at least."

Rei looked back to them after checking for anyone watching nearby. "All clear," she said. The others quickly gathered what they'd brought from the VTOL and headed outside to make the journey back to the craft…

* * *

><p>Right then, it was just after noon on the fourth day as the boat arrived at New Portland. Walking out onto the deck, Shinji was struck by just how much the city felt like Tokyo-2. The grey skies, sea air, and light rain all reminded him of the first time he'd been in the city they had departed from. 'Must be something about port cities,' he thought.<p>

After pulling in to the harbor, the crew began affixing the ship to the dock. Asuka joined Shinji outside, carrying the backpack they'd brought along. "Well, so much for a sunny entrance…" she said under her breath.

"Can't enjoy a sunny day without some rainy ones," Shinji stated with a shrug as they walked over to the captain, standing near the exit plank.

"I suppose this is where we're parting company," Mathieu said.

Shinji bowed to the man. "We really appreciate all you've done for us, sir."

"Ah, come on now," Mathieu replied. "After that story of yours, I should be in debt to both of you."

"Still," Asuka began, her hand outstretched palm-side down, "thanks for letting us hitch a ride."

"Anytime, miss Sohryu," Mathieu said, shaking the girl's hand. Upon pulling his hand back, he found it now contained a wad hundred-dollar bills. "Hey now, I told you-"

"We insist, sir," Shinji cut in. "We agreed that we wouldn't feel right about leaving you empty-handed for all your help."

Mathieu flipped the bills in his hands. "Must be almost five grand here…"

"An even five, sir," Asuka said. "We felt that was a fair amount for you."

"And please," Shinji offered, "think of it as a gift, not payment."

Mathieu smiled warmly at them both. "Heh, never thought I'd see youngsters with such manners again. I thought they'd all gone the way of all extinct things…" He placed a firm hand on Shinji's shoulder. "Shinji Ikari, you're a good man. Never let anyone tell you any different."

Shinji smiled nervously, a small blush on his face. "Th…thank you, sir."

Mathieu motioned over to Asuka. "You take care of her, you hear?"

"There's no need to worry about that," Shinji answered. "I'd lay down my life for her."

"But let's not let it come to that, eh?" Mathieu said. Turning towards Asuka, he addressed her. "You've got a right good one here, lass. Don't let him get away."

"Like he'd want to get away," Asuka replied with a smirk, "or could, for that matter…I'd hunt his ass down and show him what angry really is."

Mathieu let out a short laugh at her statement. "Ah, of course you would." As the two walked off the ship, he called out to them. "Godspeed to you both. May the winds of fortune be at your backs."

Shinji gave one final wave before answering. "And to you, as well." Turning to Asuka, he continued. "Alright, let's get moving." Nodding, she kept to his side as they traveled out into the city. Both were careful to avoid parts of town heavy with people or businesses, trying to avoid detection from any potential SEELE agents.

Five hours later, they found themselves on a dirt road well outside of the city and approaching a small stop-over town. Taking in their surroundings, Shinji noted a convenience store and a hotel were the highlights of this area, with a military surplus store just down the way. 'Better make do with what we've got,' he thought. 'Stocking up for a while might not be a bad idea.'

Another hour passed as the teens picked up essentials for the short-term: food that could be eaten with a minimum of cooking (or none at all), survival gear (knife, compass, a map of the local area), and a set of clothes for each that were more suited to the weather here (what they had brought with them was for a warm and sunny climate, which seemed to be in short supply here).

The purchases stuffed into a large rucksack, Shinji and Asuka traveled across the way to the hotel. Walking inside, they were met by a bearded man in his early thirties watching a television sitting on the desk. "You need somethin'?" he asked, not looking up at them.

"Yeah, a room for the night," Asuka said.

Glancing over, the manager looked from one to the other. "You both look kinda young. I need either valid ID or an adult to-"

Asuka cut him off by slapping a hundred-dollar bill on the counter. "Just give us a room, no questions asked, and you can keep the rest."

The manager gave her a shrug and took a key from the wall. "Hey, whatever you say," he replied. "Room 119, knob's a little hard to work."

"Thanks," Shinji said as Asuka took the key and walked out of the office. Following close behind her, they soon came to the room number he'd told them. Placing the key in the lock and turning, she found the manager hadn't been kidding about the knob's difficulty. 'God, I'll bet it's a wreck…' she thought, not looking forward to the condition of the room itself.

Opening the door, they were both pleasantly surprised to find the room not as dirty or damaged as either had expected. "You know," Asuka said as they entered, closing the door behind her, "this isn't nearly as much of a fleabag as I thought."

Shinji shrugged, putting the backpack and rucksack on the floor. "Probably gave us the nicest one. Sign said this place's nightly rate was only forty," he said, removing the M9 from the backpack and placing it on the nightstand next to the bed. 'Just in case…' he thought.

"Then we only overpaid a little," Asuka replied, laying back on the bed. "Oh dear God, it's nice to have a normal bed again."

"Those cots weren't that bad," Shinji offered, sitting on the side of the bed and smiling at her.

"I think that just proves you got too used to a futon for too long," Asuka said, sighing. Looking over at Shinji, she returned the smile he was giving her. "Hey listen…how about you take the shower first?"

"Really?" Shinji asked, unsure. Asuka was, in all the time he'd known her, never one to give up the bathroom first.

"Yeah, sure," Asuka said, looking away to stare up at the ceiling. "It's been over half-a-week, another fifteen or twenty minutes isn't going to kill me. And besides," she paused, sitting up to lean over him seductively and put her head right next to his ear, "you kind of smell."

Shinji felt himself heat up several degrees, never mind the words Asuka had used. She could say damn nearly anything in that tone, even reading from a phonebook, and it would affect him the same. "Uh…s-sure…" he managed, slowly standing up and heading for the bathroom. Closing and locking the door behind him, he let out a heavy sigh and slowly undressed.

Back in the main room, Asuka was trying to suppress a laugh at Shinji's reaction. Even after living together by themselves for over a month, he was still able to be taken off-guard with the proper use of feminine charm. 'Still, he can be cute when embarrassed,' she thought with a grin. Hearing the water running from the bathroom, she picked up the remote and spent time searching through the channels. After several minutes, it became clear to her that American television sucked. 'Nothing but reality shows,' she thought. 'At least in Japan, it was mostly animation and game shows…'

The water stopped almost ten minutes later, with Shinji leaving the bathroom after another five. Clad in only a towel around his waist, he tried to hide any blush on his face as he turned to Asuka. "All yours now," he said, moving aside to let her in.

Asuka stood and walked over to him, a gleam in her eye. Looking him up and down slowly, she whispered in the same tone she'd used before he left. "You better not have done anything dirty in there, pervert…" And with that, she closed the door behind her.

Shinji let out the breath he'd been holding. He was used to Asuka's teasing, but there was something else he couldn't place this time. 'I could swear she was…flirting with me,' he thought with a laugh. 'Nah, she'd never be that black-and-white about it.' Quickly dressing himself for sleep, he had the same idea she had and searched through channels for something on. And came to much the same conclusion that the redhead had: there was nothing good on. So he simply laid back on the bed and listened to the shower running.

After showering, Asuka stood quietly in the bathroom. Wiping the fog off the mirror, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Here she was, just over fourteen and on the run for her life with a boy she had only just finally tried to understand. She knew what she felt, it had been the same as that night she and Shinji had first comforted one another.

"This is different…" Asuka whispered, tightly tucking the towel around her body and removing something from the pocket of her shorts. Placing it under the hem of the towel, she walked out into the main room. She found Shinji asleep on the bed, the lamp on the nightstand the only light in the room. There was a slight smile on his face, which made her smile as well. "Hey Shinji…" she spoke with only a small bit of volume.

Shinji opened his eyes slightly, sitting up in the middle of the bed. Rubbing his eyes, he looked over at Asuka and promptly turned an impressive shade of red. She stood at the edge of the bed covered in only a towel, her hair and skin still clearly damp. And then there was that look in her eyes that he hadn't seen before. Finally regaining control of his voice, he spoke. "Asuka…what are y-"

Asuka placed a finger to her slightly parted lips, silencing him right there. She slowly climbed onto the bed and hovered over him, their bodies almost touching at several points. "What's the matter?" she asked breathily. "A bit uncomfortable for you?"

Shinji swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "Why are you doing this?" he asked, feeling the heat from the shower still on her.

Asuka slowly removed herself from over him and sat on the edge of the bed. "I just wanted to be sexy for you," she admitted. "Do you like it?"

Shinji couldn't find the words after hearing that, only able to nod and stare. "But…why?"

"Because it's easier than what I should say," Asuka replied, looking away from him.

Shinji stayed quiet for a few seconds, thinking over her words. 'What she should say?' he thought. 'What does that mean?' A moment later, he realized what it was she was getting at. "I told you before, there's-"

"-no need for me to say it," Asuka finished for him, "that you can just feel it. But I don't like that, it makes this all feel selfish. And you don't deserve that…"

"But I told you…I'll give you all the time you need," Shinji offered, placing a hand on hers.

Asuka turned back to look at him with a serious expression. "And just what if this might be the last chance? What if one of us died tomorrow? I think time is something we don't have."

Shinji squeezed her hand softly. "I won't let that happen."

"But this time, they want you dead, too," Asuka said, a tear almost falling. "This isn't just me, this is us."

Shinji shuddered a little at that thought. He'd done his best to keep it out of mind, but it was a possibility now. And here, they had no one to help them. Best-case scenario, the others were still half-a-world away from them. Worst-case…they were alone and there was no help.

"And right now, I want this to be different," Asuka explained. "That first night, we were just crutches for each other. The next morning, I learned that wasn't how you saw it. You freely admitted that you loved me and you regretted nothing. And it broke my heart just a little that I couldn't return the words right then…"

Shinji sat quietly, listening to her explanation. He saw Asuka tremble a little at the last few words, clearly on the verge of crying.

"The way you've treated me these last few weeks has been the kindest I've ever been shown," Asuka continued. "Hell, you've practically worshipped me! And every day, I felt the need to say it just a little more. Then everything was turned upside-down again, and here we are…far out of our comfort zone and with our lives in our hands." She climbed back onto him, straddling his waist and staring into his deep-blue eyes. "But I won't let that stop me anymore, too much could be lost. I only have one thing to ask you, and I want the bottom-of-your-heart answer," she said, propped over him on her arms. "Do. You. Love. Me?" she asked, emphasizing every word.

Shinji stared back into her eyes, taking a deep breath and readying his words. "With all that I am," he said, his face beet-red and smiling brightly. "I love you, Asuka."

Asuka smiled back at him, a few tears falling from her eyes and onto his face. "Then I…love you, too," she finished, leaning down to plant a hungry and passionate kiss on his lips.

Shinji had been getting used to kissing, but this wasn't like anything Asuka had done before. This was clearly from somewhere buried far below and ready to get out. Her tongue speared itself into his mouth, her breathing heavy and interlaced with light moans. He took only a few seconds to be surprised before he surrendered into it, trying in vain to keep up and match every action she took. He could swear the room had shot up thirty degrees, whether that was from their actions or the heat of the shower still on her was irrelevant. He wrapped his arms around her, keeping his hands on her back. Her fingers ran through his hair, her entire body laid out on his. And he could most certainly feel her through his clothes and the light towel she wore.

Pulling away after almost a minute, Asuka tried to slow her breathing enough to speak. "Now…that…is how you…do it," she managed between pants.

Shinji felt like he could melt at that point. If the end was to come right then, he'd be fine with that. Not much else could compare to that feeling. "Now I know…you don't need to say it," he said as soon as he could breathe again. "That made it clear enough."

Asuka shook her head and sat beside him. "No, I absolutely had to. We're not crutches for each other anymore. It goes much further than that." She stood from the bed and stared at Shinji, her eyes heavy with desire. "Now…it's time to show you just how far."

Right then, Shinji was able to place the look in her eyes he'd seen earlier. It was the same look she had on now. "Are you sure?" he asked, his own eyes widening.

Asuka rolled her eyes. "What the hell kind of question is that right now?"

"I mean," Shinji explained, closing his eyes, "is this because you want me or because you're sca-"

Asuka placed a finger over his lips, cutting off his sentence. "Because I want this to be special," she said. "That first time, we were just clinging to one another. Right now, I want this to be what it should have been." Leaning down to his ear, she continued in a voice barely above a whisper. "I want you to make love to me. I want to make love to you. No fear, no sadness, no looking back…just what we share tonight."

Shinji felt like the air had been taken from him. Here was this beautiful creature he had been in love with for so long, telling him what he always wished for. This wasn't about fear for their lives, this was about the connection between them. Pulling back to look her in the face, he spoke in an uneven voice. "How do you know to put things in a way that I can't say no to?"

Asuka stood back up straight, flipping her still-damp hair with one hand. "Easy. It's a woman's gift," she replied with a grin.

Shinji gulped and became serious again. "Last time, we weren't careful. What if-"

Asuka removed a small foil-covered object from her towel. "Already taken care of," she said, tossing it to him.

Shinji caught it and stared for a few seconds. "When did-"

"When I went to the restroom at that convenience store," Asuka answered with a shrug. "Guess Americans aren't as prudish as the Japanese."

Placing the item on the nightstand next to the gun, Shinji took a deep breath and looked back towards her. "Are you completely sure about this?"

"As sure as I've ever been of anything," Asuka said, her expression serious. "I just want there to be a single wonderful moment in the middle of this shit. Something we can look back on when this is over. Something we can say we were sure of if either of our numbers come up."

Shinji slowly removed his shirt, the heat of the room having finally gotten to him. "God, you're beautiful…" he mused, looking the redhead up and down with appraising eyes.

"Oh, I can assure you," Asuka replied, "before this night is over, I'll show you God." And with those words, she slowly undid the towel around her and let it fall to the carpet…

*******To be continued…*******

**A/N:** Yeah…once again, I ended it off just short of the good stuff. Last time I'll do that, I promise. To make up for it, there's a side-chapter containing the…missing bits of activity, so to speak, soon to be released. Be on the lookout for it, you just may enjoy it (I hope).

And if that last scene taught you anything, it's clear that I enjoy putting together sweet-but-sexy scenes between them. It's something I like to read, so I like to make some of my own…as anyone who's read my other works should no doubt know. Asuka's hesitation with using those three simple-yet-complicated words was displaying that I'd always seen her as, in a sense, a physical creature. Emotions she wasn't used to would be fairly difficult to convey, but there is always the physical side of love that is (for many people) easier to get across to another. You'll recall she used physical means to flirt with Shinji (episodes 9, 10, and 15 for examples) before, so it's not hard to think she's be less uncomfortable with the flesh-and-blood aspects of love.

…but that's just my analysis, I could be wrong.

Time again to recommend a-song-to-a-scene. For the hotel room scene, find and listen to _At Night_ by **The Cure** (concentrate more on the music than the lyrics). And while we're on that, go find and buy the following albums: _Seventeen Seconds_, _Faith_, _Pornography_, and _Disintegration_. I found that they're best when paired with good A/S fics.

Pre-read for this chapter was again done by the team of Dark Machine, Eric Blair, gesser87, and JimmyWolk. Good work as always, gentlemen.

Small note: this chapter and all previous/following it were written around late June/early July last year. So a quick "sorry" to everyone who may have been waiting for something after TLaWR. Revisions and pre-reading can take quite a bit of time, it would seem…

For any of you who are new to the community, all of my older (2004-2006) works have undergone a small bit of tweaking (as of the 14th of June 2010). So go take a look, tell me what you think. And review! Even if it's not positive, review!

As usual: good comments will be appreciated, bad ones will be ignored (or kept for firewood). But I do favor good/helpful criticism, so send it my way!

**-AngelNo13Bardiel-**


	3. Weight of My Heart, Not the Size

See Chapter 1 for disclaimer. And, in addition to that, _**this**_ is singing/sung words.

**THE IKARI SUPREMACY**

Chapter 3: Weight of My Heart, Not the Size

* * *

><p>Around the same time, the others had made it back to the VTOL. The journey had been quiet and tense, everyone looking for anything that wasn't with them. But that was just it…everything seemed too quiet, too still. "I don't like this," Misato thought aloud. "It shouldn't be this easy."<p>

"Maybe they already know where we are," Kaji replied.

"And what, just let us move about like this?" Misato shot back. "Like they're toying with us?"

"It is a possibility," Rei offered. "Although I assume they would have moved in earlier, when it was more advantageous."

"Great way of putting it, Rei," Ritsuko said.

"But I suspect it is more the idea we are not as pressing," Rei continued, keying in the sequence to shut off the explosives on board. "I feel we should leave to find Shinji and Asuka quickly."

"And just how are we supposed to do that?" Misato questioned. "You didn't give them a specific place to go."

"Actually, it will be simple," Rei answered, removing and object from her pocket that looked like a cell phone. Typing quickly, she looked at the image on-screen.

Curious, Misato looked over the girl's shoulder at the item in her hands. It only took a few seconds to understand what the images showed. "GPS?" she asked. "Just when were you going to tell me you planted something on them?"

"I am sorry, but it was for your own benefit," Rei said, watching the recorded path the two had taken over the last few days. "I placed it inside the grip of the gun I gave them. It has remained in working order since."

"And what's 'for my benefit' supposed to mean?" Misato asked, feeling slightly upset.

"It means," Ritsuko began, "that if you knew, you would have just asked her if the signal was still active every fifteen minutes. You'd have worried yourself physically ill if you did know."

"Indeed," Rei said, putting the device back. "You had to stay alert here, where you were needed."

Misato looked from one to the other, finally sighing. "Fine…I guess I see your point." Sitting back in one of the seats in the craft, she continued. "Well then…were are they?" she asked, buckling herself up.

"The United States mainland," Rei replied, taking the pilot's seat again. "Oregon, by the coordinates. They spent the time we have been here crossing the Pacific."

"Trip length says they caught a boat," Kaji interjected, closing the entrance hatch and taking his seat. "No plane would take that long."

"That is the conclusion I arrived at," Rei said, prepping the ship for takeoff.

Ritsuko took a seat. "Can this thing even make it there?" she asked, buckling the harness around her arms and waist.

Rei took a moment to study the fuel gauge, working out if they had enough left to make it there. "Just barely. Maybe a mile or two off from exact, but we will not be trying for that."

"Good thing," Misato muttered. "I get the feeling by then, we'll be running on fumes."

Rei nodded and slowly brought the VTOL off the ground, rotating the craft around to head due east…

* * *

><p>Shinji slowly opened his eyes, unable to make out much from both the darkness and the blur in his vision. As he slowly adjusted to waking up and the lack of light, he felt slow movement on his head. Looking up to his left, he caught sight of a familiar feminine shape. "Asuka…" he said softly.<p>

"Nice to see you're finally back with us," Asuka whispered. Shinji slowly realized her strange alignment was caused by his head being horizontal in her lap, and the sensation on his head had been her fingers running through his hair. He quite enjoyed that bit of attention…as well as the fact that to look her in the face, he had to catch an eyeful of the redhead's bare chest. "Shinji," she began in a serious tone after a few quiet moments, "if you're going to stare, at least look me in the eyes. I don't think I need to compete with my own breasts."

Shinji's face quickly turned a slight shade of pink as he pried his gaze back to her face. "So-sorry," he said quietly.

Asuka raised an eyebrow. "Gonna fall back on that again?" she asked in a humorous tone.

Shinji smiled, his blush only lessening a little. "I thought you liked it…" he teased.

"I said I can put up with it," Asuka answered, smiling back.

"How long have I been asleep?" Shinji asked, not able to get a look at the clock on the nightstand. "Have you been up long?"

"Not really, only a little while," Asuka replied. "It's just after eleven, so I'd say we got a few hours' rest." She smiled a very predatory grin. "Wear yourself out a little, lover?"

Shinji's blush returned full-force. "I…I guess I did…" he said softly. "It was just so…" he trailed off, not able to sum up the night's activities with his vocabulary.

"Tell me about it," Asuka said, a content expression on her face. "Why couldn't it have been like this weeks ago?"

Shinji shrugged. "We just needed time, I guess," he answered. "Thank you so much, Asuka."

"What are you thanking me for?" Asuka questioned. "It takes two, remember?"

Shinji shook his head. "No…I mean for loving me too. I feel so…light after hearing that."

"Oh…" Asuka said quietly, her smile returning shortly after. "What I said was one-hundred percent true. I do love you and I wanted us to share that without any other worries over our heads."

Shinji's smile fell a bit. "I know, but…I just feel a little guilty being like this while the others are-"

"Hey, there's no need for that," Asuka cut him off, resuming running her fingers through his hair. "I'm sure they're just fine. Between Rei and Misato, I doubt there's a SEELE agent alive that could handle them."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Shinji replied, his smile returning. "Um…Asuka?"

"Hmm?" Asuka questioned back.

Shinji swallowed nervously. "Back on the ship, I said I'd love to hear you sing," he explained. "Could you…for me?"

Asuka nodded and leaned down, giving him a sideways kiss for a few seconds before pulling back. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she took a few moments to think of a good song for him. She began to tap out a slow-tempo beat with the index finger of the hand that wasn't on Shinji's head, the other hand continued running her fingers through his hair. She hummed a slow melody for several seconds before opening her eyes and singing softly.

"_**I took my love, I took it down  
>I climbed a mountain and I turned around<br>And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
>'Till the landslide brought me down<strong>_

_**Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love?  
>Can the child within my heart rise above?<br>Can I sail through the changing ocean tides?  
>Can I handle the seasons of my life?<strong>_

_**Well, I've been afraid of changing  
>'Cause I've built my life around you<br>But time makes you bolder  
>Even children get older<br>And I'm getting older too."**_

Asuka stopped signing for nearly a half-minute, continuing to hum the song's melody. Shinji sat in quiet awe of the redhead. While she wasn't the best singer he'd heard, she was still very good. And she was singing for him and smiling right at him the whole time. He could tell it was truly from the heart, her expression made that very clear.

"_**Well, I've been afraid of changing  
>'Cause I've built my life around you<br>But time makes you bolder  
>Even children get older<br>And I'm getting older too  
>Oh, I'm getting older too<strong>_

_**Oh, take my love, take it down  
>Oh, climb a mountain and turn around<br>And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
>Will the landslide bring it down?<br>And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
>Well, the landslide will bring it down<br>Oh, the landslide will bring it down."**_

Asuka fell silent for a minute after her quiet performance. Looking into Shinji's eyes, she spoke up. "Well…what did you think?"

Shinji said nothing, only sitting up slowly and taking her face in his hands for a deep kiss. As he pulled away, he answered. "That was beautiful…thank you."

Asuka smiled brightly at the compliment. "Never even took a lesson," she said proudly. "Just a natural at many things, aren't I?"

"You certainly are," Shinji answered. "What was that song? It was very nice."

"Oh, it's just something I heard a long time ago," Asuka replied. "Funny thing is, I think it's a couple of decades older than either Misato or Kaji." She yawned loudly, stretching her arms above her head. "I think we should get some real sleep now. It's going to be a long few days in the woods and I'd like to get as much rest in a bed as I can for now."

"Sure thing," Shinji said. They slowly got under the sheets on the bed and held close to one another. "Goodnight," he whispered in her ear, Asuka didn't reply, only snuggling closer to him. Slowly, he felt the pull of slumber take him back into its embrace once again…

* * *

><p>Late the next morning, Shinji and Asuka were making their (potentially long) way through the heavy forests of the Pacific Northwest. They had awakened early in the morning, an unspoken understanding of the previous night between them. Both had cleansed and dressed themselves for the long journey, knowing that it would be some time before they would stay in civilization for more than a night. That would keep things safer…at least, that's what they hoped.<p>

"Weird to think this place is nearly lateral with Japan, and yet, it's just that much colder," Shinji spoke up. He was dressed in a dark grey t-shirt and black pants, along with a black jacket and hiking boots. Over his left shoulder was the rucksack with the supplies they'd picked up the day before, a compass in his other hand.

"I'd rather be cold than sweating," Asuka replied. She was clothed in a fatigue-green sweater and matching-colored pants, a pair of boots like his on her feet and the backpack they'd been carrying since Osaka on her back. "It'd make the trip that much harder."

"Can't argue there," Shinji said. "I kinda like it." Taking a deep breath of the air, he continued. "It's nice to be away from the world of man for a while."

"Since when do you camp?" Asuka questioned, walking up beside him.

"Well, I went a couple of times with Kensuke," Shinji answered. "He taught me a few things about survival even before my…activation."

"Figures," Asuka said, smirking slightly. "It's always the odd ones that know thing or two that'll come in handy."

"I'll have to thank him if I see him again," Shinji spoke in a sad tone.

"We could've visited him in Tokyo-2," Asuka offered. "Hell, you could've done that when you were last there."

"I…wasn't ready to see him again then," Shinji explained. "And last time…well, do you want to involve him in what we're doing?"

Asuka snorted at that. "Ha! He'd probably get off at the idea of running from shadowy figures and conspiracies."

"Yeah, that's about right," Shinji mused, remembering his friend's obsession with government secrets. "It'd be nice to see them when this is over."

Asuka nodded, smiling a little. "I guess. Hikari's probably thought of me as dead by now. It has been over three months, remember?"

"I think she'd have more faith in you than that," Shinji replied. "Speaking of which…if we do get to see them again, what will we say about…us?"

Asuka looked over at Shinji, a nervous expression on his face. "What the hell are you talking about? You really want to tell everyone you've conquered the great Asuka Langley Sohryu?" she asked with sarcasm.

Shinji reddened slightly at her choice of words. "No…" he said, sighing. "But after what you told me last night, I just want to shout it from the rooftops. I'm completely yours and I don't care who knows."

"Fuck 'em all if they don't accept it, huh?" Asuka asked, her smile returning. "I've gotta say, I like your attitude adjustment."

"Same to you," Shinji added. "And I…I still can't really grasp what happened last night," he continued, shaking his head a little. "It was just so…"

"Yeah, so I got into it a little too much," Asuka said with a shrug. "You weren't in any mood to complain."

"Like you would've listened," Shinji replied. "Heh, 'got into it a little too much'. And to think you always called me a per-"

Asuka put a hand over his mouth. "Finish that and you'll never get any more from me," she said in a threatening tone. "Not even a kiss."

Shinji nodded, wanting to stay on Asuka's good side. Her hand dropping from his face, they resumed the trip in silence for a long while. The two passed over small creeks and several areas of thicker woods, stopping regularly to make sure they were headed due east. Neither really had a destination in mind, just deciding that as far as they could go would be a start.

"Hey Asuka," Shinji finally said after almost an hour.

"Yeah?" Asuka answered.

"Do you ever think about…before all this?" Shinji asked. "I mean before either of our activations. Back when we were with NERV."

Asuka sighed heavily. It was a topic they rarely approached, knowing just how things had once been between them. "Sometimes…" she began sadly. "I don't like to think about it much, though. It still hurts."

"I know," Shinji replied. He knew there were some things they'd rather not dwell on, but it was necessary for their personal growth. "I…guess I always wondered if you meant those last words you said to me."

Asuka knew just what he had meant: the aftermath of the 15th Angel's attack, definitely one of her darker moments. Shutting out the memories for the moment, she finally answered him. "No…I never really hated you. I was just mad that you didn't try to save me."

Shinji took ahold of her left hand with his free one. "But I wanted to," he explained. "Father wouldn't release the lockdown on Unit-01..."

"I know that now, Shinji," Asuka said, looking down at the ground.

"That still doesn't make it right," Shinji continued, his face contorting in anger. "I sat there and listened while that…thing…attacked your mind. You don't understand how much I hated myself for-"

Asuka cut Shinji off by giving him a soft kiss. "I said it's okay now. I forgive you," she spoke just above a whisper. Walking over to a stump, she sat down. "I looked at it as penance for how I'd treated you even before that…"

Shinji shook his head and frowned. "Asuka, I never-"

"Never what?" Asuka asked, clearly upset. "And don't you dare say it's okay, because it's not!"

"I never held anything against you," Shinji replied. "And it is okay. I forgave you the second I said I loved you. I could never say that if I hadn't already."

Asuka breathed in deeply, tying to hold back tears. "Mathieu was right, you are a good man," she said, smiling at him for just a second.

A crunch of leaves some distance away brought Shinji's attention back to their situation. Stepping way from Asuka, he reached into his jacket to produce the M9. "Get down," he whispered to the redhead.

Asuka nodded, silently moving towards a dense shrub nearby and getting low to the ground. Shinji followed a second later, lying beside her and training the weapon in the direction of the sound. Clicking the safety off, he felt the tension rise in his body as two forms walked slowly near their position. They were talking, but the words were indistinct and low-volume. He raised his vision slightly to catch the sight of a man and woman walking on a hill a few yards away, neither even caring to notice anything but each other. As they walked out of sight, the former Third Child let out a long sigh and putting the safety back on the gun.

Asuka slowly moved out of the bush, brushing some dirt and a few stray leaves off her pants. "That was close," she said quietly. "You alright?"

Shinji placed the gun back in his jacket and picked up the rucksack again. "Aside from blood pressure, yeah," he answered, feeling his heart rate slow back down. Standing up, he took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Close calls suck," Asuka mused. Resuming their journey, both decided to remain quiet for the time being. Shinji afforded himself a small smile, glad that the redhead had forgiven him for one of his biggest regrets…

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, the VTOL was over the same forests Shinji and Asuka were walking through. "The signal is below us," Rei told her passengers, "but I am unable to get an exact fix on their location. Only that they are within a few dozen meters of us." Looking over at the almost-empty fuel gauge, she turned back to them. "I am afraid this is as far as this vehicle will take us."<p>

"Good a place to sit down as any," Misato said, looking down into the trees. "Just don't hit anything."

"Understood," Rei stated, slowly bringing the craft down and onto the ground with only a small bump. "Uneven ground," she said, shutting off the engines. Standing from her seat, she walked over to the cargo bay to retrieve a P226 handgun. Giving the weapon a quick once-over, she checked the clip to find it full. "This will suffice," she said, strapping it into a holster around her right leg and picking up a bag along with some outdoor survival items from around the bay. Walking back out into the main cabin, she opened the hatch and stepped aside. "I would suggest you each retrieve a sidearm before leaving. I do not think we will return here."

Misato and Kaji both looked at each other before turning back towards Rei. "I think I've got it covered," Misato said, opening her jacket to show her personal weapon in a small holster inside.

"You mean we're both covered there," Kaji said, pointing to the gun at his side.

"I had forgotten," Rei said. Turning towards Ritsuko, she addressed the woman. "That leaves only you unarmed."

"I think three guns between us is enough for now," Ritsuko offered. "I'm not a good shot, anyway. Not enough time spent at the range. Besides, I doubt I could shoot straight without my glasses."

"Very well then," Rei said, walking out of the craft and into the chilly afternoon air. She took a deep breath, enjoying the feeling of a different climate.

"Good thing we didn't go with skirts. Right, girls?" Misato asked with a wink, glad she had changed into something warmer before leaving the bunker.

"Yeah, I suppose," Kaji added, "but I'll miss how your butt looked in your regular outfit."

"Oh come on," Misato said with a huff, "now is definitely not the time for that." She quickly snapped back into business-mode. "First things first, we find Shinji and Asuka. We'll figure out where to go from there."

"That is satisfactory," Rei said. Making sure that everyone had disembarked, she set the countermeasures and walked off a short distance. Taking in their surroundings, she checked the GPS for her fellow pilots' location. "Follow me."

The group slowly worked their way through the woods, keeping a look out for the two Children somewhere in the general area. After ten minutes, Rei spoke up again. "That is strange…the signal stops here."

Misato's head moved left and right, her gaze darting anywhere nearby. "Not out in the open," she whispered. "I just hope it's them at the end of the signal."

Rei nodded and remained quiet, looking around for the source. The GPS unit showed it to be within a few yards of where she was standing. An anomalous sound brought her attention to a large tree several feet away. Looking back to the others, she put a finger to her lips to keep them silent. Taking her weapon from its holster, she slowly sat the bag down on the ground and approached. Moving around the base of the tree, she raised the weapon to anticipate whatever was on the other side. A quick flash of movement caught her attention, taking the safety off the gun and pointing it at the source of the movement. But there was no need, as the object had been a familiar person, that of the former Third Child.

"Rei?" Shinji asked, both hands on his own weapon and pointing it at her. Letting out a heavy sigh, he lowered the gun and smiled. "God, you nearly scared me to death…"

"I am sorry," Rei stated, placing her own gun back into its place. "Are you well? Where is Asuka?"

"Taken to calling me by first name now, Ayanami?" Asuka's voice came from above her, the redhead jumping back to the ground from a high branch. "Maybe there's hope for you yet."

"We're alright," Shinji answered. "A little shaken, but fine." He looked over at the others, who all looked relieved to see them both alive and well…especially a certain woman. "Misato…"

Misato wasted no time in running over to Shinji and pulling him into a crushing hug. "Oh Shinji, I'm so glad you're alive!" she said, crying a little.

Shinji returned the hug as best as he could, considering she was pinning both of his arms. "I could say the same to you, Misato."

Misato nodded, releasing him and walking over to give Asuka just as big a hug. "Glad to see he's kept you in one piece," she told the redhead.

Asuka hugged her back. "Of course. Did you think I'd check out before you?" she joked. "I've been keeping him in line for you, just so you know."

Misato gave a short laugh, letting her go. "Yeah…I'll bet," she said.

"How the hell did you know where to find us?" Asuka asked.

Misato looked at Shinji. "Gimme your gun," she ordered.

Shinji blinked a few times, finally reaching into his jacket to hand her the weapon. The major took a pocket knife out and began to unscrew part of the gun's grip. Taking the piece off, she showed him the small device placed inside. "A bit sneaky, but good thinking," he thought aloud.

"Rei's idea, I can't take credit for it," Misato explained. "She didn't let me know until yesterday. C'mon, let's get moving. We can't stay still for too long here."

"Why don't we just set up here for the night?" Shinji asked. "Sun's going down soon, and we'll need the rest for tomorrow's walk."

"That's good thinking," Kaji said, standing behind the boy. "Let's see…adjusting for this time zone, it's nearly six o'clock," he continued, checking his watch.

"I'd call that late enough," Ritsuko spoke up, trying to see through the treeline. 'Dammit…too thick for that,' she thought.

"I concur," Rei said, walking off from them. "I shall return soon with firewood."

The rest of them soon gathered into a small flat part of the area they had stopped at. "Well, I suppose we'll get to what's happened since we sent Rei to you," Misato began…

*******To be continued…*******

**A/N:** Only one more part of this arc to go. After that, well…let's just say there's going to be a bit more to the story…

Oh, and that song Asuka sang to Shinji? Give yourself a pat on the back if you can identify it, it's a personal favorite. And yes, I know that whole scene was sappier than maple syrup. Sue me, I'm quite proud of it.

Pre-read for this chapter was again done by the team of Dark Machine, Eric Blair, gesser87, and JimmyWolk. Good work as always, gentlemen.

Small note: this chapter and all previous/following it were written around late June/early July last year. So a quick "sorry" to everyone who may have been waiting for something after TLaWR. Revisions and pre-reading can take quite a bit of time, it would seem…

For any of you who are new to the community, all of my older (2004-2006) works have undergone a small bit of tweaking (as of the 14th of June 2010). So go take a look, tell me what you think. And review! Even if it's not positive, review!

As usual: good comments will be appreciated, bad ones will be ignored (or kept for firewood). But I do favor good/helpful criticism, so send it my way!

**-AngelNo13Bardiel-**


	4. This Night Has Opened My Eyes

See Chapter 1 for disclaimer.

**THE IKARI SUPREMACY**

Chapter 4: This Night Has Opened My Eyes

* * *

><p>Over the next hour-and-a-half, both groups related the last few days' events to each other. Rei returned about twenty minutes into it, setting down a small pile of whatever dry timber she could find. Taking a book of matches from her bag, she lit one and began a fire with it before joining the others in their conversation.<p>

After everything had been explained, they sat quietly around the fire eating. "Not that bad uncooked," Asuka mused, taking another spoonful of the can's contents.

"That's why I grabbed them," Shinji replied. "Just in case there may be time we can't get a fire going." As they finished their meals, he looked to Misato and shifted the conversation back to earlier. "So they destroyed that branch…any ideas where else Zero might be set up?"

"It'd have to be a larger NERV branch. Not too sure about Beijing," Misato explained, seated against a tree, "but the Nevada branch is toast from that S2 engine experiment, the one at Massachusetts isn't much more than an assembly plant, and we know the Tokyo-3 branch is all quiet."

"There is one larger location that'd be ideal for taking a seat of power," Kaji said, looking over at Asuka. "The German branch just outside of Berlin. It's certainly one of the larger facilities."

"Great…just the kind of homecoming I'm looking forward to," Asuka muttered darkly. She was in no mood to be anywhere near her old home country.

"Yeah, I know you'd rather not go," Misato said. "But we're not just going to hide while being hunted. We're going to try and make a preemptive strike."

Rei nodded, staring into the flames. "Yes. I believe there is a saying: 'the best defense is a good offense'."

"Uh-huh," Misato replied. "And we'll bring whatever Hell we can directly to them. I'll personally take this fight right to their doorstep."

Shinji smiled at his guardian's words. 'She's really willing to go this far for us,' he thought. "Then that's where we're headed?"

"That's the plan for now," Kaji replied. "Not the best, but maybe we can get there before it's purged too."

"Highly unlikely," Rei said, shaking her head. "The Russia facility was physically purged because of the lack of surrounding structures that were inhabited. NERV Germany is situated much closer to populated areas."

"That means they'll have to be working inside, then," Ritsuko offered. "It still doesn't mean they won't wipe it clean off the map, it just won't be a crater."

The silence hung over them again after that, each of them staring in the warm glow of the fire. Shinji's thoughts drifted back to the times before being on the run. Just then, a thought occurred to him. "There's still one thing I never did find out…"

"What's that?" Misato asked.

"What happened to the Sub-Commander?" Shinji questioned. "He wasn't at headquarters when we raided it."

Ritsuko let out a sigh and cleared her throat. "That's because he had already disappeared."

"What?" Shinji said. "Did…did the Commander have him killed too?"

"Nothing so dramatic," Ritsuko answered. "I meant just what I said. He disappeared."

"I don't get it…" Shinji replied.

"It happened while you were missing," Ritsuko explained. "He knew just what the Committee had done to you three, and he knew when you vanished that Commander Ikari would be making his move. I think he hoped for SEELE to fail."

"Why's that?" Shinji asked.

"Simple," Ritsuko continued, "he knew that the old men would indeed have him eliminated. Gendo would have been slightly more…lenient."

Shinji lowered his head, staring at the ground. "Yeah, right. Father would've just spared him…"

"He would," Ritsuko said. Shinji's head jerked up to stare at her, a surprised look in his eyes. "Fuyutsuki was the only person left at NERV who knew what the Commander was like before…what happened to Yui. Even I didn't meet him until after that."

Shinji's look darkened at those words. "Hard to believe there was anyone he'd call a friend," he said sadly.

"I don't know about 'friend'," Ritsuko started again, "but he was privy to the plans of both your father and the Committee. He knew, in a manner of speaking, where the bodies were buried." Sighing, she removed a pack of cigarettes from her pocket and lit one before taking a long drag. "He left me a letter a few days before Chairman Kiel was killed. All it said was that he would leave it all behind and keep quiet. He knew Gendo would come after him if he leaked anything to anyone," she explained, breathing out a cloud of smoke.

"Hard to believe the Commander kept his word," Kaji said.

"I'm not too sure about that," Ritsuko replied. "His attention may have been on the Committee, but I doubt he would have let someone who knew as much as Fuyutsuki walk away clean." She turned towards Shinji. "The letter also said that if you surfaced again, to say that he's sorry for everything. I think he knew Yui before your father did."

Shinji's face curled into a sad smile. "Thanks for telling me," he said. "I just hope he's alive out there…"

"There were no more sanctions either myself or Nagisa were sent on after the Chairman's death," Rei spoke up. "I believe he is still among the living."

Shinji's smile stayed, melancholy as it was. "It's just weird…there were sides to my father that I never saw," he mused. "And now, I never will."

Asuka stared at him with a sad expression. "Hey, I thought you were working through that," she said.

"Like I said before," Shinji replied, "I'll always feel this. But…I am trying." Looking over at Asuka, he saw her shiver a little. "Are you cold?"

"Only a bit," Asuka replied, pulling her knees to her chest and resting her head on them.

Shinji slowly rose from the ground and walked over, taking a seat right next to her. "Here, I'll help you warm up," he said.

Asuka turned a deep shade of red at his actions. "What are you doing? They're right there!" she whispered harshly.

"I told you, I don't care what anyone thinks," Shinji whispered back, putting an arm around her.

"Aww, look at that," Misato teased. "How cute…"

"Shut it, Katsuragi," Asuka threatened, her face still quite red. "I don't want to hear it. Not. One. Word."

"Okay then," Misato continued, her mood switching instantly. "We'll turn to the serious side of this conversation."

Asuka stared at her with a mix of aggravation and embarrassment. "Oh no, no, no," she quickly blurted, "you are not even going to head there."

"I am," Misato stated flatly. "It's something we've never discussed. And I need to do this with the both of you here."

Shinji knew what she had meant. Misato had walked in on them the morning of the NERV raid. 'Guess we've danced around that for too long,' he thought, preparing himself for the next few moments.

"Well, can we do this privately as least?" Asuka questioned.

"Think of it as a small punishment," Misato replied with a grin.

"That's dirty pool, Misato," Asuka shot back.

"Hey, I'm the adult here," Misato argued, "and I say I'd like some answers."

"Yeah, some adult…" Ritsuko said under her breath.

Asuka sighed heavily and closed her eyes. This was going to be a long night for her. "You want answers?" she began. "Fine. Yes, you saw what you thought you saw. Yes, we know the implications. No, I don't care what you think about it," she stopped to take a breath. "And no, that hasn't continued since then."

Misato looked from one teen to another, gauging their expressions. "At least tell me why, then."

Shinji swallowed the lump forming in his throat and spoke in a voice that was barely audible. "Because I love her."

Five heads turned in his direction after those words, three sets of eyes going wide. Misato shook her head to clear away her shock. "And just what do you say to that, Asuka?" she asked, turning towards the former Second Child.

Asuka didn't speak up immediately, instead lowering her legs and looking around at the others one-by-one. "I already knew," she started, " he said so just before you walked in. It had started as comfort, but…"

"…it's gone a little sideways from there, huh?" Misato asked quietly.

Asuka nodded slowly. "And I know he meant every word. Why do you think we've been alone in Osaka for a month?"

"Wait a second," Ritsuko spoke up. "You mean you two…" She stopped there to shake her head. "Oh, great job you've done there," she directed at Misato.

"Hey, I can't watch them twenty-four-seven," Misato snapped back.

"But you can't say they didn't learn from you…" Ritsuko said.

"Just stuff it for now," Misato growled. Turning back towards her charges, she continued. "Have you two, you know, since…"

"Oh, for the love of God," Asuka grumbled, throwing her hands in the air, "no we haven't, okay?"

Misato looked over to Shinji, who just shied away from her gaze. "Your poker face sucks, mister Ikari," she teased.

Asuka looked back to the boy next to her. "Oh, just wonderful," she whispered. "Now we'll have to explain that."

"Lemme hear it," Misato ordered, her face dead serious again.

Asuka lowered her head, unable to look the woman in the eyes. "Last night was only the second time, I promise."

"And why now?" Misato questioned. "It's a little dangerous to-"

"That's exactly why!" Asuka shouted. "Time isn't on our side anymore, remember?" She quieted back down after that. "And I wanted it to be different than the last time. It should have been special then…" she trailed off after that, her head hung low.

Misato stared at the redhead for a moment, finally coming to a conclusion. "You love him too, don't you?"

Asuka's face became redder than her hair. This wasn't something she wanted to share with Misato anytime soon. "Yes…" she managed. "No one's ever been as good to me. No offense, Kaji," she said, turning towards the man.

"None taken," Kaji replied. "I'm just glad you're happy with it."

Misato nodded, a smile creeping onto her features. "I can't say I don't approve," she said. "Lord knows you both deserve to be happy." Her expression straightened again. "You used protection, right?"

"Yes, for chrissakes," Asuka answered, really just wanting this line of questioning to end. "Quit it with the third degree already…"

"Can't help it," Misato said, "the two of you might as well be my own children. I have to worry about everything you do." She then turned towards Kaji. "I'm not terribly surprised you're not against this in the least."

"Well," Kaji began in a rarely-for-him serious tone, "they're taking things responsibly, I can't begrudge them for that. And it's a lesser evil than what we were doing when we were only a few years older…" he finished, flashing Misato a roguish smile.

Misato blushed a deep crimson, her eyes narrowing. "I don't want to even bring THAT up right now."

"So it's okay to bring up our sex life, but not yours?" Asuka questioned, half-joking and half-angry. "Oh, that is such bullshit! At least we would take breaks in-between…"

"That's none of your business, young lady," Misato shot back. "And let me just make a few things clear…"

With the attention off him and onto his two arguing roommates, Shinji slowly stood up and walked into the dark of the woods nearby. Taking in a deep breath, he tried to lose the heat that had built up in his body over that last conversation. 'And now that I think about it,' he thought, 'we just gave Misato ample ammunition for future teasing.' He shook his head and tried to hold in a laugh. Movement from behind him brought his attention to the approaching form of the former First Child. "Oh, hi Rei. You need something?"

Rei shook her head. "The major and Asuka are engaged in a…heated discussion," she stated. "I wished to find a more quiet place for the moment."

"Yeah, same here," Shinji replied. "They always could take things pretty far."

"So you and Asuka have been…intimate with one another?" Rei asked after a long pause.

Shinji's blush returned in full-force. "Uh…y-yeah," he managed. "I didn't want to have to tell Misato, but I do understand why she should know."

"It is because you feel strongly for her, is it not?" Rei questioned.

Shinji turned to give her an honest smile. "I do," he answered. "More than I could ever say in words."

"I do not understand," Rei said, tilting her head slightly.

"It's an expression," Shinji explained. "Best way I could put it, it wasn't until last night I really knew just how strong that love was."

Rei stood beside him, thinking over his words for a few moments. "I…think I can relate to that somewhat," she began, turning her head to look at Shinji. "I felt…something towards you, back during my second self's life. I knew it was not the urge to become one with you, that much I was certain of. It felt like…I should protect you. And I will honor my past self's wish."

"You…want to protect me?" Shinji asked, greatly surprised.

"I had wanted only that," Rei replied. "But now, I wish to protect all of you. I no longer believe that I have nothing else, but I still have this final mission to undertake."

Shinji placed a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you, Rei," he spoke quietly. "I promise I won't let you or any of the others down."

Rei nodded and walked back towards where the others were gathered, taking her seat against a fallen log again. Shinji took a few more minutes before doing the same, finding the conversation around the fire had died in his absence. "Everything straightened out?" he whispered to Asuka, sitting beside her.

"As best as we could," Asuka said. "But God, we'll never hear the end of this."

Shinji laughed a little. "I guess it could have been worse," he said. "She could've been a lot less reasonable about it."

"Yeah…reasonable," Asuka muttered, closing her eyes to get some rest. "I think I'm gonna crash here. Get some sleep yourself, it'll be a long day tomorrow."

"No kidding," Shinji replied, lying back on the ground. Taking hold of her right hand, he lightly kissed her palm. "Good night, Asuka."

"Cut the sappy shit for now," Asuka said with a grin, not opening her eyes. "Just go to bed."

Shinji let go of her and closed his eyes. The ground was much less inviting than the hotel bed had been, but it was still better than not sleeping at all. And Asuka was right, they'd need the rest for what was sure to be a long walk the next day…

* * *

><p>The next two days passed slowly for the group, each one spent waking early in the morning and walking until the sun began to set. A stream here, a hill there…all the while, an eerie quiet fell over long stretches of their trip. Even Misato kept her complaining in check…well, as best as she could after two days of twelve-plus hours hiking. But it wasn't the lack of conversation, it was the feeling that this was all just TOO quiet. Surely, someone in SEELE's pocket must have seen them by now. But no one dared to speak it aloud, lest they jinx the entire endeavor.<p>

Early on the third day, they were once again traveling east. A slight detour north had been necessary by the presence of a deep canyon. Rei looked up their coordinates on her GPS unit. They had managed to make it nearly halfway across the state over the last few days. Studying both the device's screen and the map Shinji had brought, she noted a particular area the GPS showed: a flat expanse of area a little over a mile long, several miles from them. "We will head this way," she told the others.

"Got something?" Asuka asked.

"It appears to be either a very short road," Rei stated, "or an airfield."

"Best news I've heard in days," Misato said, walking past the two girls. "I need a ride out of here desperately."

'So much for keeping complaints to a minimum,' Shinji thought, following close behind them.

Another couple of hours later, the group came upon their destination. And Rei had guessed correctly, it was an airfield. Not very large, but out-of-the-way enough to be a potential commodity. "Oh, thank whatever deity heard my prayers!" Misato practically cheered, fighting the urge to break into a run.

As they approached the main office, Kaji stopped them. "Alright, lemme see if I can't work out an arrangement," he said. "Shinji, you still have some of that money I sent to you two?"

"I've got it," Asuka spoke up, taking off the backpack and reaching inside to pull out the brick of hundred-dollar bills they'd been using since arriving. "Should still be plenty there, we've barely used two hundred since we made it here," she explained, handing him the stack. "Well, aside from that five thousand we gave the captain."

Kaji removed a handful from the brick before handing it back to her. "Wish me luck," he said. Walking inside the building, he was met by an older man sitting at a table.

"Ah, a paying customer I hope?" the old man asked.

Kaji gave the man a grin. "Oh indeed," he began. "I need to rent a plane that'll seat six and pilot for a flight to Germany. As quickly as you can arrange it."

The old man stood up and nodded. "Sure, I'll just need some form of identification and creden-"

"I'd like to make it as…quiet as possible, as well," Kaji explained.

The old man gave Kaji a stern glare. "Now look, I don't want any trouble…"

"Trust me," Kaji said, "it's my companions and I that'll have the trouble if we don't get there. I can't explain any more than that, I'm afraid. My…line of work prevents me from doing so."

"Government types, huh?" the old man asked. "Dealt with a few of you before. Never went anywhere but south for me."

"Well then," Kaji started, "what will it take to get you involved?"

The old man thought it over for a few minutes. "Ten thousand," he finally said. "And I won't negotiate that further."

Kaji counted off that amount from the money he was carrying, tossing it in a wad to the old man. "I'll be fine with that."

The old man counted the money slowly, making sure his 'customer' wasn't bluffing. "I guess we've got a deal," he said, putting a hand out.

Kaji smiled and shook his hand. "I guess so," he replied. "How soon can we leave?"

"Gimme a few minutes to inform my pilot," the old man said. "Gather whatever you've got and wait for him outside."

"Ah, thank you sir," Kaji said with a bow. "You're a saint among men."

The old man just shrugged and walked into the back room. Kaji left the building and walked back over to the rest of the group. "It went well, I hope?" Misato asked.

Kaji's grin widened. "Pilot'll be out in a few, and we should be ready soon after that," he explained.

"And that's it?" Ritsuko asked. "No questions?"

"Oh, he had questions," Kaji replied. "But money tends to quiet people."

"Yeah, so we noticed on the way here," Asuka said.

The owner and the pilot, a tall man in his early forties, soon walked outside and got a look at their soon-to-be passengers. As the two walked over to a small passenger plane, the group took a seat on some benches nearby. They waited for another hour as the old man and the pilot prepped the plane for its long flight. When it was finally done, the pilot looked over to them. "Alright, gather your stuff. I'm ready when you are."

The six of them gathered the three bags between them and boarded the plane, a tight fit for them and their small bit of carry-on. Taking their seats, the pilot walked in and closed up the cabin of the plane. He took his seat at the front and began the last few steps to get the craft off the ground.

Asuka looked over to Shinji, who was currently putting a white-knuckle grip into his seat's armrests. "What, you've never flown before?" she asked.

Shinji swallowed hard and sighed. "N-no…" he spoke in a quiet voice. "It's kind of a scary idea."

"Meh, you get used to it," Asuka replied. "I've taken a few flights in my life." She placed her right hand over his left. "You'll be okay, right?"

Shinji gave her a weak smile. It wasn't just the flight that had him scared. It was just the idea of where they were going, what they'd be doing. 'Might as well be marching right into the lungs of Hell,' he thought as the plane moved along the airstrip and off the ground, 'but I pray it'll all go well.' As the weightless sensation kicked in for a few seconds, he relaxed in his seat just a little. For now, all he could do was wait to arrive and hope for the best…

*****To be concluded in **THE IKARI ULTIMATUM*******

**A/N:** Oh yes, I decided to expand this into a trilogy. Expect **ULTIMATUM** to be fairly soon in coming, seeing as I wrote both stories pretty much back-to-back. And it'll be a bit heavier on action than this "part" was. I'm sure some of you found my action scenes a little limp (I've been told so in the past), but do know that I'm trying. I know I'm clearly better at WAFF and romance than action.

Oh yeah, as promised in the first chapter…

*******Omake time!*******

The camera pans around the author's room. He is seated at his computer, finishing up the last part above.

Bard: (sighing) Jesus, this whole tale's becoming larger than I expected. And there's still part three of the trilogy to go… (noticing the room's newest occupant) Back again, are we?

Mitsumi: (calling from the other room) They're here already?

Bard: (returning her shout) Uh-huh. How about bringing in the others, too?

Mitsumi pops into the room upon hearing those words…along with her five sisters (Kara, Rain, Magdalena, Angelina, Akari), all of them wearing white sleeveless dresses.

Bard: (raising an eyebrow) Y'know…the matching white under and the assorted colors above make it look like you guys are a moving cloud-and-rainbow combo.

Mitsumi: (giving a bright smile) I like the outfits. I think it really brings out my inner Kim Gordon. Especially with these… (raises the dress slightly to show off a pair of combat boots)

Bard: (barely audible) That's…quite a fashion statement.

Magdalena: (softly) I like how it matches my hair.

Kara: (pouting) But I really wanted to wear red…

Bard: (shaking his head) I know you did. But call it a team uniform, if you will.

The author stands up and walks into the other room, finding it ready for another performance. The six fairies soon followed him.

Bard: (interested) Well, what'cha have in mind this time?

Mitsumi: (proudly) Here, take a look. (hands the author a piece of paper)

Bard: (reading) Hey, this is a really good one… (nervously points towards the stage) Something tells me you want me up there again.

Mitsumi: Oh yes indeed, you're right. I'll even sit this one out today.

Bard: (surprised) Really? I know you love to play to a crowd.

Mitsumi: (taking a seat in front of the stage) Hey, sometimes sisters have to give each other the chance to shine. (turning to look at the others) Take your places, girls. It's almost show time.

Four of the other five move towards to their chosen instruments (electric guitar for Kara, acoustic guitar for Rain, electric bass for Magdalena, Akari behind her drums) and readied themselves for their performance, while Angelina joins Mitsumi in a seat down front.

Bard: (sitting on a stool in front of the mic) Alright ladies, let's bring it on home.

Kara begins by strumming out a jangling, chiming riff for a couple of bars before the others join in with a steady rhythm that continues for four more bars before the lyrics begin.

Bard: (singing)_  
>All men have secrets and here is mine<br>So let it be known  
>For we have been through Hell and high tide<br>I think I can rely on you  
>And yet, you start to recoil<br>Heavy words are so lightly thrown  
>But still, I'd leap in front<br>Of a flying bullet for you_

_So what difference does it make?  
>So what difference does it make?<br>It makes none, but now you have gone  
>And you must be looking very old tonight<em>

_The devil will find work for idle hands to do  
>I stole and I lied, and why?<br>Because you asked me to  
>But now, you make me feel so ashamed<br>Because I've only got two hands  
>Well, I'm still fond of you<em>

_So what difference does it make?  
>Oh, what difference does it make?<br>It makes none, but now you have gone  
>And your prejudice won't keep you warm tonight<em>

_Oh, the devil will find work for idle hands to do  
>I stole and then I lied<br>Just because you asked me to  
>But now, you know the truth about me<br>You won't see me anymore  
>Well, I'm still fond of you<em>

_But no more apologies  
>No more, no more apologies<br>Oh, I'm too tired  
>I'm so sick and tired<br>And I'm feeling very sick and ill today  
>But I'm still fond of you<em>

The music continues on for several more bars, Kara's guitar riff changing into a slow series of held chords over the rest of the girls. As the last few notes ring out, the stage lights go out and the room lights come back on…revealing Mitsumi giving a standing ovation and Angelina giving her other sisters a smile and a thumbs-up.

Mitsumi: (applauding and whistling) Oh, that was quite good!

Bard: (giving a nervous smile) Aww, come on. (points a thumb behind him) I think they were better than I was...

Mitsumi: (shrugging) If you say so. Any ideas for what we'll play for part three?

The author smiles but says nothing, only handing her a small slip of paper.

Mitsumi: (reading) Of course, I should have guessed…

Bard: Only one song it could've ended with, considering part of the inspiration for this fic.

Mitsumi: I suppose it makes sense.

Bard: (turning towards the camera) And you guys come back soon, you hear?

Mitsumi begins waving to the camera, her sisters and the author joining in right after. The camera pans up and away…for now, at least.

*******End Omake*******

Pre-read for this chapter was again done by the team of Dark Machine, Eric Blair, gesser87, and JimmyWolk. Good work as always, gentlemen.

Small note: this chapter and all previous/following it were written around late June/early July last year. So a quick "sorry" to everyone who may have been waiting for something after TLaWR. Revisions and pre-reading can take quite a bit of time, it would seem…

For any of you who are new to the community, all of my older (2004-2006) works have undergone a small bit of tweaking (as of the 14th of June 2010). So go take a look, tell me what you think. And review! Even if it's not positive, review!

As usual: good comments will be appreciated, bad ones will be ignored (or kept for firewood). But I do favor good/helpful criticism, so send it my way!

Until our paths next cross,**  
>-AngelNo13Bardiel-<strong>


End file.
